A user may enter a search query via a computing device executing a browser. The computing device may forward the search query to a remotely-located search engine. The search engine may return, to the computing device, a search results page in which all content is related to the provided search query. The computing device may then display at least a portion of the search results page on a display screen. Currently, search engines do not provide a way to expose, to the user, content unrelated to the entered search query, such as, for example, breaking news or other non-query-related content.
User interface (UI) components for use with existing search engines are controlled by search service providers. As a result, third party software developers have no way to integrate their applications with existing search engines. In addition, search engines traditionally rely on a pull model, in which users proactively search for information. The search engines do not provide a way to push, to a user, contextual information that may be helpful to a current search task being performed by the user. As a result, the current search task may be more difficult and time consuming for the user who is unaware of the helpful contextual information.